


After the Play

by Sinistretoile



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Fiona is given tickets to a play. Her night takes a turn when a certain someone sits next to her.





	After the Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fionarhiannon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fionarhiannon/gifts).



> Happy birthday, bitch. Mwah!

When Fiona had gotten the theater tickets for her birthday, she hadn’t expected to be attending alone. But her sister, who’d given her the tickets, couldn’t get the night off no matter how much she wheedled and bribed her boss. So she’d asked her best friend who jumped on the idea…then wound up calling her a few hours ago begging off because she was vomiting. And not just vomiting, but like Linda Blair, exorcist vomiting that nearly made Fi feel bad for being salty about having to go alone.  
Fiona sighed and settled into her seat. The house lights dimmed and the man in the seat next to her slipped in before the play started. He might be tardy but at least he smelled nice. She smiled to herself. The stage lights came up and she glanced to the side. Her sharp intake of air drew his attention. He offered her a smile then turned his attention back to the stage.  
Tom. Hiddleston. Tom Hiddleston sat next to her. She wanted to pull out her phone and text her best friend but it wouldn’t be proper. She bit her bottom lip, struggling to pay attention to the play. She didn’t remember much of the first half. The stage lights went out and the house lights came up. She let out a shaky breath and turned to find him smiling at her.  
“Nervous?”  
Fiona laughed. “Only because you’re here.”  
“I had wondered if you’d recognize me.”  
She laughed and his grin spread wider. “I could say the same thing.”  
“I remember you, darling. We’ve met a handful of times. Though forgive me, if I can’t place your name.”  
“Fiona.”  
“Yes, that’s it.” She didn’t miss the way he licked his lips and sucked them into his mouth then his gaze flicked down to her cleavage. “What’s a lovely woman doing at the theater alone?”  
“My sister had to work and my best friend got sick. I couldn’t let birthday theater tickets go to waste.” She shrugged, trying to sound nonchalant about it.  
“It’s your birthday?” She nodded. “Well, allow me to wish you many happy returns.” He took her hand and kissed the back of it. “And invite you to a birthday drink after the show.”  
“I’d like that, very much. Thank you.” They chatted until the house lights went down then finished the play. Fiona was able to concentrate and remember more of the second half. The only distraction was Tom’s thumb caressing her wrist.  
She followed him out and up the street away from the crowded space. His blue Jaguar flashed its headlamps. He smiled as he held the passenger door for her to slide into the front seat. She glanced around the black leather interior, missing the way he licked his lips at her abundant cleavage.  
Tom cleared his throat and adjusted himself before opening the driver’s door and climbing in. They chatted amiably about the songs on the radio, even singing along to one together at one point. It wasn’t until they were backing into his garage that Fiona noticed they weren’t headed to a pub. Her soft ‘oh’ of realization brought his attention round.  
“I hope you don’t mind. I thought that a drink at home would be cozier than one at the bar.”  
She smirked. “Look, Tom.” She turned her body toward his, unstrapping the safety belt. “If you’d like to stop with the pretense of a drink, I’m alright with that.” Her hand skimmed up the thick muscle of his thigh, moving inward as she moved up until she cupped his crotch and his semi-hard cock. “Just say you fancy a fuck and I’ll say yes.”  
His body had jerked at her hand on his dick but he was thankful for the open and honest reaction from her. He reached for the back of her neck and brought their mouths together in a hot, tangled kiss. His free hand captured her breast and they both moaned into the kiss when he squeezed it. When they parted breathlessly, his eyes flicked from hers to her mouth then back up. “Fancy a fuck, Fiona?”  
“I’d thought you’d never ask.” He answered her cheeky grin with one of his own then they were out of the car, the garage door closing behind them. His hand rested on the small of her back, propelling her forward. Her shorter legs had to take twice as many steps as he did and with the hurry they were in, it looked like she was nearly running.  
No sooner had he closed the door behind her did she pulled him down into a kiss by his shirt collar, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He held her rib cage under her breasts. They began to back up as they kissed until Tom pulled away to lead her upstairs.  
“Wait.”  
“Wait what?” He shoved his hands through his hair, nervous that she’d back out.  
“Can we…up against your bookshelf?”  
“My…book-? Oh!” He laughed. “We can try. I’m a bit tall than you. It might not work.”  
“Worth a try.” He swept his arm toward the bookshelf built into the wall. He pushed her up against the skins. The scent of paper and ink, leather and fabric wafted up. He dipped to kiss her again, elegant fingers working on the buttons of her jumper. She tugged his shirt loose his trousers and got her hands underneath it. She whimpered at the feel of his muscle just beneath the skin.  
Tom groaned at the bit of her nails into his torso. He held both her breasts in his hands, pushing them together. He broke the kiss to drop sucking, biting kisses on the cleavage. Her head tipped back against the books. He knelt before her and unbuttoned her jeans then eased them down her legs. His tongued traced every letter of the tattoo on her thigh before he open-mouth kissed her cunt through her panties.  
“Oh, Tom.” She groaned and reached for his fluffy dark blonde hair. He tugged the panties to the side and shoved his tongue between her pussy lips, tasting her already wet folds and seeking out her clit. Her hips jerked when he found it. And he was merciless, licking and sucking until she panted and humped his face. He held her in place with his large hands on her breasts, teasing the nipples with the very tips of his fingers, rapidly back and forth. It was the gentle scrape of teeth on her swollen nub that shoved her over into her orgasm.  
Fiona pulled his hair hard, holding him against her cunt but he wasn’t going anywhere. When her tremors ceased, he moved up her body. “You might want to hang onto that shelf.” His trousers were open, his cock hanging out where he’d pulled it free while he’d eaten her pussy. He held her under her ass, wrapping her leg around his waist. “Fuck, hang on a minute.”  
Fiona blushed fiercely, biting her lip as he ran up the stairs and disappeared. There was something erotic about him with his hard dick prominent above his trousers. When he returned, he held up the condom.  
“Would you do the honors? I know it’s not customary for the birthday girl to wrap her present but-“ He shrugged.  
She grinned and held out her hand. “I’d be delighted.” He dropped it into her palm then watched as she carefully tore the foil wrapper then placed it at the tip and rolled it down his length, stroking him twice, three times. He stopped her on the fourth, grabbing her wrist.  
“The more you do that, the quicker I’ll go.” She gave him a final gentle squeeze and tug before letting him go. She grabbed the shelf. Tom moved quick, lifting her up again by her ass. Her legs hooked around his thighs. He let her down carefully, allowing her cunt her stretch around him. He nibbled at her lips, smiling at her soft mewls. Then he began to move, shallow strokes that grew longer and deeper and harder until the books began to fall off the shelves.  
He spun them around to the couch, keeping their bodies connected. He rose above her, bracing his hands on the arm of the couch. His thrusts went deep and quick, pounding into her. But he wanted her breasts in his hands as he came. “Up.”  
Her moans cut off as he realized what he said. Her confusion faded as he lay down on the couch and patted his thighs. She grinned then climbed on top, sinking down until her ass rested against his skin. He swallowed then brought his hands up to spill her tits from her bra.  
“Fuck, you’re gorgeous.” He kneaded her breasts as he began to ride him, slow and easy. Her rocking grew faster then she began to bounce. Her tits bounced roughly and Tom loved it, hanging on her globes tightly. He braced his feet on the couch and thrust his hips up, throwing her rhythm off. He bit his lips. “Cum for me, birthday girl.” He grunted. “Fuck, I’m so close. Your pussy’s so good. Fuck me harder.”  
She shivered at his words and braced her hands on his chest, bouncing as hard as she could manage on the couch. He brought his fingers to his mouth and wet them then began to rub her clit rapidly. He set his jaw, watching her move. She stiffened then relaxed as her orgasm took her. He gave her moment then began to thrust. She tucked her feet under his legs and leaned forward, her tits in his face. His legs began to shake. Then his back arched and he groaned bone deep, finding his release. He kissed her forehead where she lay panting. “Happy birthday, darling.”


End file.
